


Building Our Future

by Shadow0kana



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Dialogue, Friendship, Gaming, Growing Up, Humor, Minecraft, Video Game, Warlock Dowling & Adam Young Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0kana/pseuds/Shadow0kana
Summary: Adam and Warlock are having a typical teenage conversation over voice chat.Also, Minecraft.
Relationships: Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #9 "Game"





	Building Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was written by someone who knows more about Minecraft than about the british education system.

“Careful with that creeper. Adam? Hey Adam, you’re about to be... oh well.”

“Sorry I’m back, what did I miss? Oh damn...”

“That's what you get from going AFK in the middle of the night.”

“I know, I know.”

_Silence._

“Hey Warlock, you said they were definitely together, right?”

“Who?”

“Mister Fell and Crowley.”

“Oh, yeah, they are. Pretty sure they were even back when they worked for my parents, why?”

“It's just, I texted Crowley yesterday about it and I don’t think he knows.”

“I’m not surprised, Nanny isn’t always the brightest. But yeah, they’ve been together for years and years. Even if - WHOA!”

“What?”

“Aw man, I got jumped by a skeleton in a cave and I didn’t have a sword.”

“Ha!”

“Hey, I meant to ask, but Nanny’s bringing me to some museum or something next week, wanna come?”

“Sure, I’ll be there.”

“Your parents will say yes?”

“They always say yes.”

“Lucky. Mind if I take a few stacks or coal from your house? I don’t wanna go back to the cave right now.”

“Poor Warlock being afraid of spid-”

“Hey shut it! Can I?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Just leave me some. Oh! Careful! I spotted a creeper near the blacksmith.”

“Where the hell are you?”

“Eh, not telling.”

“ _Adam_. Are you _flying_?”

“Maybe?”

“When did you get an elytra? And why didn’t I know about this?!”

“You left me to play alone for a week when you went to Italy, I had to keep myself entertained.”

_Silence._

“Wensleydale started thinking about college recently.”

“What’s up with that? We’re not even done with secondary yet.”

“I know, that’s what I told him, but then he started going off about his future and stuff and you know how he gets about school.”

“ _I do_. I still have flashbacks of that time I told him I failed math, I swear he was more upset than Tad.”

“I thought your dad didn’t care about your grades.”

“He doesn’t really, as long as I pass PE.”

“You failed PE too.”

“ _I know_.”

“Pepper’s thinking about college too. She wants to go to London, something about _Social Studies_ or whatever. She was very intense about it. Crowley said he’d hook her up when she gets there.”

“Uh, yeah, I can see that happening.”

“I guess, at this rate it’ll be just me and Brian here.”

“You don’t want to go to college?”

“Nah, not really, at least not now. Maybe I’ll travel for a bit, or something. You?”

“I dunno yet. I could probably go with you, you know. I’ll be emancipated before then.”

“For real? You gonna do it?”

“Yeah, that’s the plan anyw... Hey! Not cool!”

“Woops.”

“Adam, you bastard!”

“Sorry, sorry! Here, I dropped it.”

“Why do you want lapis for anyway?”

“I need a Silk Touch pickaxe.”

“I think I got one, hang on.”

“Thanks dude.”

_Silence._

“I still can’t believe you got an elytra and didn’t tell me.” 


End file.
